


Egoísta

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Omegaverse Cherik [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Calm Down Erik, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Hurt Charles, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Erik, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charles, Omega Verse, Poor Charles, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Erik sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que acarreaba marcar a Charles como su omega.Pero prefiere ignorarlas.Tal vez el celo lo ha cegado, volviendolo egoísta.CherikErik Lehnsherr x Charles XavierTemática OmegaverseOne-shot





	Egoísta

Egoísta [Cherik]  
One-shot  
Erik Lehnsherr x Charles Xavier

Conocía perfectamente todo aquello acerca del tema de los omegas, los betas, el apareamiento, etcétera. Todos lo sabían, eran conocimientos básicos que todos debían tener. Conocimientos necesarios, que se les enseñaba a todos, como parte de sus estudios cuando se tenía una edad pertinente.

Por supuesto, Erik no aprendió todo lo que sabía en una escuela, pero aprendió, y lo más seguro es que las lecciones las tenía más grabadas que cualquier privilegiado estudiante.

Erik sabía que algunas cosas eran totalmente certeras y estaban comprobadas, cosillas biológicas y genéticas, científicos dedicados a observar, analizar, concluir y comprobar acerca del comportamiento e instinto de los alfa, beta y omega. Libros e infinidad de artículos exponiendo el resultado de su trabajo. Información veraz.

Sabía también, que otros temas no eran nada más que patrañas románticas, posiblemente inventadas por algun idiota enamorado. Al menos él lo veía de esa manera, totalmente seguro de que ese montón de patrañas eran falacias en las que nadie debería creer, salidas de la boca de algún iluso ignorante.

¿Qué clase de imbécil piensa que un alfa está destinado para un omega o beta en específico? Pensar en aquello es ridículo y además, imposible. Habiendo miles de millones de habitantes alfa, omega y beta repartidos por el mundo entero... ¿Cómo se suponía que alguien pudiese encontrar a "su compañero predestinado"?

Estúpidas ideas mediocres.

Algo estaba mal en la cabeza de el ser humano que comenzó a inventarse aquella idea. Infestando además, a una gran cantidad de la población con su imbecilidad. Una plaga.

X

Venganza. Es su objetivo, su meta, lo único por lo que sigue vivo. Hacer que el hijo de perra que es Sebastian Shaw pague por haber matado a su madre y por todas las demás atrocidades que su repugnante existencia ha cometido.

La sed de venganza es su pan de cada día y no necesita de nada más para sentirse impulsado. Él va a morir si y sólo si elimina a Shaw antes de partir.

-¡Sueltalo! ¡Lo tienes que soltar!-

Escucha que alguien grita. Pero apenas y le presta atención. El grito se ha escuchado lejano e irreal para él.

Su razón se nubla totalmente ante la idea de acabar con él, planea continuar aunque eso signifique acabar consigo mismo. No está dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No le importa morir ahí mismo, siempre y cuando se lleve al infeliz con él.

Siente que se está asfixiando.

_No puedes, tienes que dejarlo. Te ahogaras._

Pero algo inesperado sucede. Siente como unos brazos se enrollan alrededor de su cuerpo, obligándolo a salir del agua para poder respirar. No. Él tiene que detener el submarino. Tiene que matar a Shaw.

_Sé lo que esto significa para ti, pero morirás_

Se siente enfurecido. Se consume en rabia, y siente la necesidad de asesinar al entrometido que le ha impedido continuar. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a...

Es un omega.

Ese dulce aroma es inconfundible, el hombre que lo ha sacado del agua es un omega. Y uno que huele demasiado bien.

_Erik, calma tu mente._

Comenzó a calmarse gracias a la tranquilizadora presencia del omega, siendo que así era por naturaleza. Comúnmente los alfas se tranquilizan cuando un omega está lo suficientemente cerca (No contando los casos en los que se presenta el celo, donde el alfa, por el contrario, pierde totalmente el control)

Pero se altera nuevamente, luchando contra su naturaleza e intentado liberar la furia que ha sentido en un principio.

-¡Sueltame!- Exige mientras se remueve inquieto y se siente aturdido.

-Calma, respira- Su voz es una melodía pero él no tiene tiempo para perderse en ella como le gustaría.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta. Intentando regularizar su respiración.

-Soy Charles Xavier-

-¡No! ¡Te oí en mi mente!- Sentir al omega, de alguna manera, en su mente fue una sensación satisfactoria pero ha decidido engañarse a sí mismo, fingiendo que la odia. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Tú tienes tus trucos, yo los míos. Soy igual que tú. Sólo, calma tu mente-

Las palabras surtieron el efecto deseado y se calmó. Tranquilizó su mente.

Fue inevitable que el "Soy igual que tú" no hiciera eco en su cabeza, logrando que le invada una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago que no recuerda haber experimentado antes.

-Creí que estaba solo-

-No, no estás solo, Erik, no estás solos-

¿Era posible sentir tanto alivio y felicidad producto de unas simples palabras dichas por un total desconocido?

Solamente por un momento, por unos segundos, Erik se dejó envolver completamente por la sensación reconfortante que le invadía.

Solamente por un momento se permitió perderse en el rostro del omega, depositando su atención, principalmente, en esos hermosos ojos azules. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría ese azul.

Y, sólo por un momento Erik se perdió en una ensoñación personal, mientras admiraba al omega frente a él y pensaba que eso de "su compañero predestinado" tal vez y no eran patrañas.

Fueron sólo unos segundos y el alfa negaría por el resto de su existencia que aquello sucedió. Que por un momento se había convertido en parte de la plaga ilusa que tanto detestaba.

X

¿Qué palabra se ajustaba perfectamente a la situación? Irritante. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada. Aquella situación era sumamente irritante.

Jamás, a lo largo de su vida había pasado por algo similar, sentir celos ¿Por qué? ¿Solamente porque el omega que acababa de conocer estaba cerca de otro alfa, una "amenaza"? ¡Ridículo!

Y, sin embargo, lo que tachaba de ridículo, sucedía justamente en ese momento.

¡Ardía en celos! Podía sentir la sensación posesiva y furiosa por todo su cuerpo ¡Aquel ni siquiera era su omega! Charles no era suyo y no había motivo alguno para guardar un sentimiento posesivo para con él.

Pero lo hacía.

-Él es Hank Mccoy,de nuestros investigadores más talentosos-

-¡Qué maravilla! Otro mutante justo aquí-

Estaba completamente seguro de que había soltado un gruñido hacía Hank Mccoy. Porque sintió que lo hizo y porque observó la expresión de confusión que se presentó en el rostro del otro alfa.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, en ocasiones (como la que se le presentaba) era muy difícil manejar su naturaleza alfa. No pudo evitar sentirse posesivo cuando Charles miró impresionado los pies de Hank. Sí, sí, muy fabuloso. Él poseía una mutación mucho mejor.

Se notaba que Hank estaba más interesado en la beta Raven, hermana de Charles. Pero mejor estar seguro ¿no? Marcar territorio para que no se acercaran a su omega...

Cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos y se reprendió mentalmente por ellos.

Estúpido instinto alfa. Estúpido y Charles Xavier.

Charles no era ni sería su omega. Apenas y conocía al hombre y ya pretendía marcarlo como suyo.

X

Mejor irse, mezclar sentimientos con su misión no sería una buena idea, mejor olvidarse del telépata y continuar solo. Siempre había estado bien solo. No necesitaba a nadie, mucho menos a la CIA.

Tomó el archivo de Shaw, lo puso en un maletín y procedió a retirarse sin decir adiós. Aunque su retirada se vio interrumpida.

-Por lo que sé de ti me sorprende que te hayas quedado tanto- Escuchó y reconoció la voz al instante. Era el omega por el que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mí?- Preguntó implacable con su rostro expresando solamente seriedad, que podría ser confundida fácilmente con molestia. Se veía tan firme a pesar de sentir un terrible nudo en el estómago.

-Lo sé todo Erik-

Y aquellas palabras provocaron el latido errático de su corazón, pareciera que hubiese corrido un maratón, incluso pudo sentir un poco de sudor resbalando por su piel. ¿Charles sabría que se sentía atraído por él? Esperaba que no, eso no lo conduciría a nada bueno.

-Entonces sal de mi mente- Se mantuvo como acero templado.

-Lo siento Erik, pero ya vi lo que Shaw hizo contigo. Sentí tu agonía. Yo te puedo ayudar-

-No necesito tu ayuda- Probablemente sí, sí la necesitaba, Shaw y sus aliados eran muy poderosos. Pero esa parte orgullosa de él, que le acompaña desdé que tiene memoria, le dice que él no requiere ayuda de nadie para cumplir sus objetivos.

-¿A quién engañas? A noche me nececitaste. No solo a mí me das la espalda, aquí tienes la oportunidad de formar algo muy importante. No impediré que te vayas, podría pero no... Shaw tiene amigos, a ti no te estorbarian- Vio la espalda del omega, quien se dirigía al interior de las instalaciones. Él se quedó reflexionando acerca de la situación y acerca de lo que había dicho Charles.

¿Lo correcto sería quedarse? Se preguntó a sí mismo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

X

-Erik, decidiste quedarte- Dice Charles, pareciendo feliz con la presencia de Erik.

Erik le dedica una sonrisa menos brillante y cálida, asegurándose de no plasmar en ella las mariposas que ha sentido en el estómago al ver a Charles alegre de que él esté ahí.

Apenas y presta atención sobre lo que dice el obeso agente de la CIA acerca de encontrar a otros mutantes. Pero escuchó lo suficiente como para saber que debe oponerse.

-Charles y yo buscaremos a los mutantes, sin ustedes- Dijo y las mariposas no se detenían.

-A Charles no le molesta la presencia de la CIA ¿Verdad?- Interrogó el agente al omega.

Por un momento Erik sintió que las mariposas pasaban de ser bellos insectos que vuelan con gracia y le producen cosquillas a horrendos murciélagos que revoloteaban erráticos en su estómago, pensando en la posibilidad de que Charles decidiera apoyar al agente.

-No. Lo siento pero apoyo a Erik- Charles le miró con sus preciosos ojos azules y él no apartó la mirada.

X

-Eres una buena rata de laboratorio Charles- Bromea al ver a Charles con "cerebro" en su cabeza. Por unos breves segundos imaginó a Charles como un pequeño roedor de pelo castaño y de inmediato desechó la idea como si nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

-No lo eches a perder Erik-

-¿Te puedo afeitar la cabeza?- Preguntó Hank y para Charles seguramente era difícil imaginarse calvo.

-No toques mi cabello-

Erik observaba atentamente, esperando ver lo que sucedería al activar el aparatejo de Hank. Vio como Charles se apoyo en las barras de metal y su instinto alfa se activó, haciéndolo sentir preocupado por el omega, preocupado de que experimentara dolor. Tuvo el impulso de quitarle a cerebro de la cabeza.

Hasta que presenció como la expresión de Charles cambiaba a una de exorbitante felicidad mientras reía.

X

Comenzaron a buscar a los suyos, a sus hermanos y Erik no podía negar que estaba algo feliz de conocer a otros mutantes. Pero esa felicidad se veía opacada por el pensamiento de que los homo sapiens los identificarian para luego eliminarlos, o antes de eso experimentar con ellos, tal vez.

Habían reclutado a dos alfas, llamados Darwin y Alex, a un omega llamado Sean, y una beta llamada Ángel.

Con mutaciones maravillosas, impresionantes. Y pensar que pasaban su vida ocultandose, aquel pensamiento le llenó de furia y le revolvio el estómago a tal punto de casi provocarle arcadas.

Intentaron reclutar a otro alfa, era adulto por lo que posiblemente les hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Pero si bien apenas se presentaron diciendo sus nombres el mutante les dijo que se largaran.

Como quisiera. Mejor para él. Ya tenía suficientes alfa por los cuales preocuparse. Sí, le preocupaba que hubiese otros alfas cerca de Charles, con una mierda.

X

El mal nacido de Shaw había destruido las instalaciones de la CIA y se había llevado a Angel. Para ser completamente sincero, a él le importaban un bledo las pérdidas humanas pero Darwin era otro mutante, técnicamente estaban en el mismo bando y Sebastián lo había asesinado sin miramientos.

Charles pensaba en regresar a los chicos por donde los había traído pero a él no le parecía una buena idea, si Shaw tenía su ejército, sus seguidores, sus compañeros mutantes, habría que jugar parejos ¿no?

Convenció a Xavier y él los llevó a su "humilde hogar", no podía creer que Charles había crecido en esa mansión junto con su hermana.

-No puedo creer como sobreviviste con tantas carencias Charles-

X

Comenzaron a entrenar a los muchachos, ayudaron a Sean a volar (La mayor parte del crédito debería ser para él, por favor, él lo lanzó de la antena) Charles y Hank ayudaron a Alex a controlar su mutación, él se convirtió en el flechazo de la chica azul, la hermana de Charles. Y era una lastima, porque él piensa que ella es un ser exquisito que no tiene que fingir ser lo que no es, pero no está interesada en ella. Lo bueno de ello es que puede vengarse de Hank por pasar tanto tiempo con su Charles.

 _No es tu Charles_ Se reprende mentalmente a pesar de que sabe que su subconsciente volverá a decir una y otra vez que es suyo.

A Erik también le molestaba la estúpida, metiche y mandona agente de la CIA, sí, ésa tal Moira Mactagger. Era obvio que la beta tenía un gran interes por Charles. Lo peor: Que Charles coquetea con ella de vez en cuando, lo ha visto, lo conoce mejor y ya sabe que es un coqueto sin remedio.

X

Charles le apunta con una pistola (por su petición, por supuesto) y él espera impaciente que dispare. Pero parece que no se decide a hacerlo, sus ojos reflejan... ¿Miedo? Miedo de matarlo, tal vez. Pero eso no es posible. No con una pistola al menos.

_Anda Charles, dispara, te demostraré que mi mutación es mucho mejor que la de Hank. Más "groovy"_

Una parte, (una parte estúpida, opina Erik) de él, quiere impresionar a Charles con su mutación, por alguna razón que francamente no quiere conocer.

Debe ser esa misma parte que piensa que Charles es lindo y huele maravillosamente. Esa misma parte que quiere perderse en los ojos azules del omega y besar esos labios tan rojos y perfectos.

Si "esa parte" tuviese forma física, Erik la moleria a golpes.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunta Charles como por tercera vez.

-Totalmente- Sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan única de él, que parece la de un psicópata asesino serial que admira el cuerpo sin vida de su víctima en el suelo.

-No, no puedo, lo siento- Charles le quita el arma de la cabeza y su sonrisa de psicópata desaparece. -No puedo disparar un arma y a un amigo menos- Para ese punto Erik no sabía si el que Charles lo llamase amigo era algo bueno o algo malo.

Depende... ¿Los amigos se pueden follar?

-Charles, ¿Qué te pasa? Si sabes que la desviare, ¿No dices que debo llegar al límite?

-Si sabes que la desviaras no estás llegando al límite que te propones... ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que trató de levantar un submarino?-

Saber que no llegaba al límite, que no era lo suficientemente poderoso lo hacía sentir un poco... Frustrado.

-... No es igual, y para algo tan grande necesito la situación, la ira-

-No, la ira no es suficiente-

-Me ha servido todo este tiempo-

-Pues te ha puesto en riesgo todo este tiempo-

Tal vez y es verdad.

-Hey, ven aquí probemos algo un poco más desafiante- Le dice Charles y él solamente puede seguirlo en cualquiera que sea su idea. -¿Ves eso? Giralo hacía nosotros-

Erik hace lo mejor que puede para expresar lo que siente en su rostro, algo como "Charles, te has vuelto loco ¿no? Porque no puedo creer que hables enserio" pero al parecer Charles no capta el mensaje ni muestra pistas de que no esté hablando enserio, así que lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad que lo hace pero a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo solamente consigue sentirse agotado y no ha podido mover la antena.

-Erik- Comienza a hablar Charles mientras él respira agitado. -La verdad concentración está entre la ira y la serenidad. ¿Te importa si...?- Charles hace un ademán con sus manos y Erik comprende que le está pidiendo permiso para entrar en su mente.

Erik niega con la cabeza, pues realmente no le molesta la idea de que el omega entre en su cabeza.

El telepata se ve concentrado mientras tiene sus dedos en su sien, pareciera que está buscando algo.

De repente, Erik puede ver una bellísima imagen en su cabeza, la ve tan claramente que pareciera que está sucediendo en ese mismo instante. Un cumpleaños con su madre, su amada mamá.

Siente sus ojos llorosos y se da cuenta que Charles tampoco ha salido impune cuando lo ve limpiarse una lágrima.

-¿Qué acabas de hacerme?-

-Yo entré al rincón más brillante de tu sistema de memorias-

Erik posiblemente lloraría de no ser porque tiene una imagen que mantener.

-Un recuerdo muy hermoso, gracias-

-No sabía que seguía teniéndolo-

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de ti, no solo hay rabia y dolor, hay bondad, la pude sentir. Cuando tengas acceso a todo eso obtendrás un poder incomparable, que ni yo poseo. Otra vez, intentalo-

Si alguien más le hubiese dicho al alfa esas mismas palabras, él pensaría que solamente son patrañas y posiblemente habría golpeado al sujeto hipotético por decirle que no sé conoce a sí mismo. Pero éste es Charles y Charles es...

Erik no sabe por qué, pero ahora se siente diferente, siente que de verdad puede mover la antena, siente que podría levantar un submarino.

Así que Erik lo intenta de nuevo, mientras Charles mira detenidamente la antena y luego le mira a él.

La antena se mueve poco a poco y cuando Erik finalmente logra girarla hacía ellos sonríe como un psicópata de nuevo, pero esta vez es una sonrisa mucho más brillante y feliz.

Ambos ríen y Charles palmea su espalda.

-Bien hecho-

Se miran por un largo momento y Erik puede sentir como inconscientemente está acercando su rostro al de Charles, podría haberlo besado finalmente, de no ser porque la agente de la CIA interrumpe su momento privado y emotivo.

-¡Oigan! El presidente dará su discurso-

X

Erik, como suele hacerlo en el transcurso de esos días, se dirige hacía el estudio de Charles para tener una regida partida de ajedrez con él.

Él comúnmente era descortés, no se encontraba entre sus prioridades el tocar la puerta antes de entrar, pero, como se trataba de Charles y de entrar al espacio privado del telépata, la cortesía podría sí ser una prioridad. Así que toca la puerta.  
No hubo respuesta, por lo que pensó de inmediato que tal vez Charles no le había escuchado. Así que toca de nuevo.

Y nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Aquello era extraño, pues Charles solía atender ante el primer toque de la puerta.

¿Acaso no se encontraba ahí? Bueno, de ser así, le habría avisado a Erik para que éste no fuese allí en vano ¿No?

Abre la puerta para verificar que Charles no estaba ahí, pero, para su sorpresa, Charles se encuentra sentado en uno de sus elegantes, cómodos y pequeños sillones, sin embargo se ve un poco... Extraño.

-¿Charles?-

Xavier se sobresaltó, pero no parecía que lo hubiese hecho por haber notado la presencia de Erik, pues el alfa sospecha que Charles ya lo había sentido desde fuera de la habitación, mas bien parecía que se había sobresaltado por la voz de Erik.

-Erik- Dice y le mira apenas, pues desvía la mirada al instante- Estoy un poco indispuesto, lamento no haberte avisado antes mi amigo, pero no estoy en condiciones de jugar ajedrez-

Charles parecía bastante nervioso, tenía las mejillas cubiertas por un no sutil sonrojo y su voz había temblado un poco.  
Indispuesto.

Erik comprende todo cuando con su olfato capta el embriagante aroma que inundaba la habitación.

Charles está en celo.

Charles es un omega en celo y Erik es un alfa que ahora tiene su pene erecto.

Sus sentidos se nublaron y solamente tenía algo en mente. Llenar a Charles, hacerlo suyo.

Xavier puede notar como Erik se dio cuenta de su estado y se pone de pie, apenas pudiendo mantenerse así.

-Erik... Por favor, sal de la habitación- Charles realmente no quería decir eso, lo que menos quiere es que Erik se retirase sin mas. Su cuerpo omega le pide ser atendido por un alfa.

Pero, seguramente, el telépata había intentado evitar lo inevitable con la pizca de cordura que le quedaba.

-No- Responde firme y Charles se estremece.

_La voz gruesa y autoritaria de un alfa._

-No puedo-

Erik pone a Charles contra la pared tan rápido y tan fuerte que por un momento teme haberlo lastimado, pero la excitación le recuerda que hay cosas importantes que atender. Su erección y la de Charles, por ejemplo.

No pierde ni un segundo, está devorando la boca de Charles sin ninguna delicadeza mientras que se encarga de frotar las erecciones de ambos. Sus gemidos mezclándose es una excitante melodia que Erik quiere escuchar siempre, o al menos por el resto de la noche.

-Aún no es tarde para detenernos- Charles jadea cuando ha conseguido separar su boca de la de Erik.

-Pero no quiero detenerme- Susurra Erik en el oído de Charles y luego desciende lentamente a su cuello, enterrando su nariz ahí para aspirar profundamente el aroma del omega. Exquisito.

Erik obliga a Charles a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, no hay posibilidades de que Charles caiga pues está siendo presionando firmemente contra la pared por Erik.

Mete sus manos bajó la camisa de Charles y cuando encuentra uno de sus pezones lo masajea para después darle un pellizco, tiene tantas ganas de quitarle la camisa y ver esa piel tan blanca, chupar esos pezones...

Erik despierta en ese momento y joder, que él desearía haber dormido siquiera un poco más.

Un sueño húmedo. ¡Acababa de tener un jodido sueño húmedo con Charles Xavier!

Bien dicen que hay una primera vez para todo, pero Erik nunca se imaginó antes levantándose con el pene duro por haber soñado algo erótico con alguien.

Necesita una ducha.

X

Lo único que puede hacer Erik luego haber tenido un sueño húmedo con Charles es fingir que nunca pasó tal cosa y tratar de actuar naturalmente con el telépata como si no quisiera follarlo.

Negará rotundamente que alguna vez sucedió. El jamás tuvo un sueño húmedo.

_¿Erik Lehnsherr jura por Dios decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?_

_Lo juro_

_¿Usted tuvo un sueño húmedo que involucra a Charles Xavier?_

_No señor_

Aunque Erik no creía que fueran a preguntarle tal cosa en un tribunal.

Noche tras noche Erik sigue teniendo sueños húmedos con Xavier, cada vez más excitantes y cada vez llegando más lejos. Y estúpidamente cree que todo se arreglará masturbandose en la ducha.

Pero en una de esas tantas veces en las que se corre en el baño mientras se masturba pensando en Charles, se da cuenta de que no puede continuar así.

Al salir del baño lo piensa por unas horas, concluyendo que su única alternativa es largarse de ahí y continuar solo.

Erik antes se habría ido sin avisar y sin despedirse, pero ahora es diferente, quiere hablar con Charles antes de irse.

X

Erik no sabía que decir adiós fuese tan difícil.

Aplazó tanto el acontecimiento que terminó por decidirse hasta caída la noche justo a la hora de sus partidas de ajedrez.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera tocar por lo rápido que quería terminar con todo eso, no había nadie. Posiblemente Charles se encontraría en su propia habitación.

_Bien, no está, es el momento perfecto para huir de aquí sin despedirse, solo vete, sal por la ventana si es necesario._

Erik se pregunta porque en momentos como estos su cabeza decide ser irracional.

En lugar de huir, Erik se encamina hacía la habitación de Charles, pensando en qué decir para justificar su ida.

_Me disculpo Charles, pero creo prudente el que me retiré._  
_Continuaré yo solo intentando atrapar a Shaw_

_Y entonces él me preguntará ¿Por qué lo crees prudente Erik?_

_Y yo le responderé_  
_Porque siento la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarte contra la pared para después penetrarte y llenarte mientras gimes mi nombre como puta hasta que se me caiga el pene_

-Demasiado sincero- Dice Erik para sí mismo mientras sigue caminando. Le gustaría saber dónde está la parte racional de su cabeza cuando se le necesita.

Apenas llega a la puerta, con toda la intención de tocar cuando un delicioso aroma llega a sus fosas nasales. Erik aspira tan fuerte como puede.

Ese olor que cualquier alfa podría distinguir. El olor de un omega en celo.

Erik abre la puerta para ser recibido con la imagen del culo de Charles desnudo y alzado, Charles tiene un dedo en su agujero mientras se retuerce y suelta gemidos contra el colchón.  
Si Erik dudaba de que Charles le deseaba ya podía estar seguro, pues el omega no deja de gemir el nombre de Erik mientras mueve el dedo en su agujero.

Charles es un omega en celo.

Erik es un alfa con el pene erecto.

Y esta vez no es un sueño.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Erik está encima de él, tocandole con desesperación.

-¿Te preparabas para mí?- Pregunta en su oido antes de pasar su lengua por el.

-Erik- Jadea Charles mientras se retuerce, queriendo sentir el cuerpo de Erik.

Erik se quita su querido cuello de tortuga negro, porque hace demasiado calor en la habitación (a quien engaña, él es el que está jodidamente caliente) y porque quiere sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Charles sin la molestia de la ropa. Solamente piel contra piel.

-Te necesito... Te necesito... Erik- Jadea Charles, quien ya ha retirado el dedo de su culo y mueve las caderas para Erik.

Es más que obvio lo que quiere y Erik no va mentir, también desea lo mismo con toda su existencia, pero no lo hará, no aún.

Erik pellizca y retuerce los pezones de Charles entre sus dedos, mientras al mismo tiempo su lengua recorre la espalda llena de pecas, saboreando el sudor y sintiendo el calor de la piel ajena.  
-Por favor Erik- Ruega Charles, nuevamente moviendo sus caderas, esperando que Erik introduzca a su amigo.

-Toda a su debido tiempo Charles- Se las arregla para hablar, siendo que lo único que quiere es sucumbir al deseo y penetrar a Charles rápido, fuerte y duro.

Erik se retira apenas un poco, dejando el cuerpo del omega sin caricias por unos segundos, debido a que se deshace de su molesto pantalón y de sus calzoncillos. Un pequeño atisbo de alivio y anhelo se instala en el ya que ha dejado libre su pene.

Charles intenta cambiar de posición y Erik puede leer sus movimientos antes de que siquiera los haga, Charles quiere moverse para montarse en su pene, Erik sabe que Charles está incluso más desesperado que el debido al calor del celo, pero aún no es momento para penetrarlo, por ello, Erik utiliza una dr sus manos para presionar la cabeza de Charles contra la almohada y mantenerlo en su posición.

-Erik- Se queja en un gemido, con algo de molestia ya que el alfa no le ha dejado montarle.

Erik reparte feroces besos y mordidas por cada centímetro de piel de Charles que tiene a su alcance, dejando el cuello intacto, pues Erik está intentando guardar algo de compostura, diciéndose que no debe morder el cuello de Charles por el bienestar de ambos.

Pronto, Erik ya no se ve en la necesidad de sostener la cabeza de Charles contra la cama, pues cuando con una mano comienza a acariciar el pene del omega, éste se derrite, desplomandose el mismo en su posición.

Acaricia las bolas y la punta del pene de Charles lentamente, con toda la intención de desesperarle, siendo que el mismo Erik está desesperado.

Deja el pene del omega en paz y antes de que Charles tenga tiempo de expresar su molestia con quejidos y gemidos desesperados, Erik introduce dos dedos, moviendo ambos con habilidad para expandir más a Charles.

El alfa utiliza su mano libre para rebuscar en los cajones de la comoda de Charles, tratando de encontrar lubricante o condones, pero solamente encuentra el lubricante.

Vierte algo de el líquido sobre sus dedos para luego volver a introducirlos en el agujero de Charles. Charles suelta un gemido agudo ante el frío contacto.

Erik hace movimientos de tijera en el interior de Charles por lo que al omega le parece una terrible eternidad hasta que finalmente lo saca, Charles no duda en retorcer y menear su culo, sintiéndose vacío y esperando a que Erik reemplace los dedos por algo nase grande y caliente.

Erik toma las caderas de Charles y luego procede a frotar su palpitante erección contra el agujero del omega, tan cerca de introducir su colosal pene en su entrada pero sin hacerlo, solamente frotando su erección contra sus glúteos y su agujero.

Erik escuchando sus propios gemidos y disfrutando de como Charles frota su trasero, buscado más y más contacto con el pene de Erik.

Si Charles no había caído ya en el abismo de la desesperación, definitivamente ahora sí que caía en el.

-Te... Te lo ruego Erik... De verdad te necesito dentro de mí... ¡Por favor!-

Erik afianza su agarre en las caderas de Charles, tan fuerte que puede estar completamente seguro de que sus dedos quedarán marcados.

Finalmente, Erik atiende los deseos de Charles y los propios, dejando de frotar su erección y entrando de golpe en el interior de Charles.

Es tan glorioso. Tan satisfactorio. Tan delicioso.

Erik no puede esperar a que Charles se acostumbre (Probablemente el propio Charles tampoco) sin piedad da inicio a las salvajes embestidas, tan fuertes y tan rápidas como su cuerpo le permite, metiendo y sacando su pene del interior de Charles, disfrutando de la sensación, Charles se siente tan apretado a pesar de que Erik lo expandió tanto como pudo.

Charles trata de agarrarse de lo que puede mientras es embestido por Erik, sábanas, colchón, cabecera...

La habitación llena de los gemidos de ambos, el crujido de la cama y del exquisito sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.

Erik disfruta tanto penetrando a Charles, sintiendo sus bolas chocando contra el blanco y redondo trasero. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que Erik no mete sus pelotas en Charles porque no puede.

-E...Erik... voy a...- Charles hace su mayor esfuerzo por comunicarle a Erik que está por correrse.

-Todavía no- Gruñe Erik tomando el pene de Charles en su mano, impidiendo la expulsión del semen.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, y cuando Erik siente que ya está por terminar, el rastro de cordura que le dice que marcar a Charles como su omega no es buena idea, desaparece, - Ich brauche dich- Erik muerde tan fuerte como puede el cuello del telépata, marcandolo como suyo. Suelta el pene de Charles, ambos corriendose casi al mismo tiempo, Charles en las sábanas y Erik en el exquisito y caliente interior de Charles.

El nudo hace su trabajo mientras ellos caen en la cama. Erik cambia de posición cuando cae en cuenta de que aplastaba al omega con su sudoroso cuerpo. Se recostó junto a él, envolviendolo con sus brazos. Su pene aún en su interior debido al nudo.

-Du bist perfekt- Murmura Erik mientras atrae a Charles contra su pecho y aspira el cuello del omega, justo donde ha dejado la marca. Ahora Charles está completamente cubierto por el aroma de Erik. Es jodidamente excitante.

Ya que Erik puede pensar más claramente, utilizando la cabeza de arriba, se pone a reflexionar lo que acaba de hacer. Acababa de follarse a su amigo, un omega en celo, SIN CONDÓN, y lo marcó como su omega.

Todo estaba terriblemente mal y terriblemente bien al mismo tiempo.

Erik sabe que ha sido estúpidamente irresponsable al marcar a Charles, había intentado mantener la cordura, pero algo muy difícil con el culo de Charles a su merced.

El nudo terminó. Erik sacó su pene del agujero de Charles, el semen escurriendo de entre las nalgas de Charles.

Charles se acurruco en su pecho. Aspirando su olor.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Marcó a Charles. Algo terrible pues los omegas son más dependientes de los alfas que los alfas de los omegas, en especial durante el ciclo de celo.

Desde ese momento Charles le necesitaría, algo desafortunado puesto que Erik se iría después de cumplir con su objetivo de matar a Shaw.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la enorme posibilidad de que Charles quedé embarazado.

Mucho menos quiere pensar en al altísimo número de abortos involuntarios que se dan cuando el alfa no está cerca de su omega en esos meses que el omega le necesita más que nunca.

Erik decide en no pensar en nada de eso cuando Charles se sube a su regazo, el asunto no ha terminado pues el ciclo de celo dura aproximadamente tres días.  
Excitado ante la idea de Charles subiendo y bajando en su pene, penetrandose a sí mismo con las manos de Erik en su cadera, Erik deshecha sus pensamientos, tiene asuntos importantes que atender.

X

Erik no mira hacía atrás cuando deja a Charles tendido en la playa, a quien hacía apenas unos momentos le dio con una bala en la espalda.

Erik simplemente se va de ahí con su nueva hermandad de mutantes malvados, dejando a su agonizante omega atrás. 


End file.
